


I'm not dead

by Quakerlass



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death, no beta we die like alec hardy's microwaved tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Alec has died and Bill is devastated, but all might not be as it seems.





	I'm not dead

**Author's Note:**

> A sequal to this https://deviousomens.tumblr.com/post/188073559268/after-the-funeral-bill-goes-to-the-police-station#notes
> 
> By @deviousomens who’s doing great work in the illogical husbands ship.

Bill and Ellie were sitting on a bench on the sea front around three months after Alec’s death. They were discussing the possibility of Bill going back to the States. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to or not. Broadchurch held a lot of memories for him, and while it was heartbreaking, it was also all he had left of Alec.   
The fact he’d never got to make up with him. The fact he’d never even got to say goodbye was killing him too.  
He knew that going away would probably help and Betty had been hinting about it for a while; though he could do most of his work online. But he felt the guilt and suffering he had over Alec, after all it had been his fear that had broken them up, was deserved.  
Ellie was also suffering, she had Alec’s job now, officially only temporarily at the moment, although the super kept talking about finalising the paperwork soon. But she wasn’t sure she really wanted the job, not now, not like this. It was almost too strange to sit in, what she still thought of, as Alec’s office.

They’d been sitting for a while, no longer talking, just sitting and thinking when a voice behind them said, “what’s up with you two? Run out of scotch eggs have they Miller?”  
They both slowly turned to see Alec standing behind them. Only now his hair was long, and ginger. Before Alec or Bill could react Ellie was out of her seat and hugging him, then she hit him on the arm.  
“You bastard,” she said, but she was smiling.  
Bill however had put his head in his hands, and she could hear him saying, “This is a dream, it can’t be real.”  
Ellie’s face fell, and pushing Alec towards Bill she whispered, “go on, talk to him. You dying has nearly killed him too.”  
As she walked off she saw Alec sit down and put his arm round Bill, who leaned into him.   
Alec sat for a long time just holding Bill, who was crying, and trying to comfort him. To reassure him it was real, that he was alive. Eventually Bill calmed down enough to look at Alec and ask what had happened.  
“I’m sorry," said Alec. “I wanted to tell you, and Ellie, but I couldn’t risk it. The super put me under cover. They needed someone Scottish who there was no way the suspect could know. They even made me do this to my hair just in case he’d seen anything to do with Sandbrook.” Finished Alec gesturing at his hair. “If they’d even suspected the truth they might have come after you and Ellie and I couldn’t have stood that. The only was round it was to make you think I really had died.”  
“When you, when I thought you’d died. When I thought that I’d lost you. And it was my fault for being so scared I’d fuck it up I ran away.” Began Bill.  
But Alec interrupted, “that doesn’t matter now, none of that matters. I’ve told the super I’m never doing that again, I’m never going under cover again. I know I complain about this god dammed town a lot but I can’t tell you how happy I am to be back. And to see you.” he finished quietly.  
“If you’re here and you still want me, I don’t want to leave either. Although I’m not sure what Betty will say,” said Bill with a smile, before kissing the daylights out of Alec and practically dragging him back home for a proper celebration.

The following day there were lots of shocked stares from the team as they arrived for work to see Alec sitting back in his office.  
“Sorry for stealing your job again Miller,” he said as she walked in.  
“I should have know not even death could stop you,” she answered with a grin. “Have you and Bill made up?”  
“Yeah,” he half smiled.  
“Good, will you be in a better mood from now on if you’re getting shagged regularly?”  
“Miller,” said Alec loudly, sounding scandalised. “Shut up and update me on what cases we’ve got.”  
And with a laugh she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a happy ending ok don't @me.
> 
> If you like this ship check out illogical husbands on tumblr, and if you like my writing check out my quakerlass fics tag on tumblr.


End file.
